Single-pole connectors are used to connect a single wire or cable. One type of known connector uses a retention screw to secure a contact of the connector in an insulating sleeve of the connector. The contact includes a threaded hole that receives the retention screw, which also passes through the insulating sleeve. The contact attaches to an electrical cable on one end and the contact is configured to connect to another contact on the other end.
Another type of connector uses a contact having a locking drive pin. After a cable is connected to the contact, the contact is inserted into an insulated sleeve until the locking drive pin engages a locking structure in the sleeve.